Les sanglots de la pluie
by Lereniel
Summary: "Loin de se plier à sa volonté, le destin l'avait incité à écouter les paroles empoisonnées du Côté Obscur, et cela lui avait coûté plus qu'il n'était prêt à payer…". Quand un homme brisé, tout juste enfermé dans un nouveau corps, choisit d'aller voir une dernière fois ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à perdre... OS


**Eh... Mais je suis une grosse dépressive, en fait ! Ouf ! Bon, je préviens, c'est petit, mais c'est pas drôle pour autant ! Z'êtes prévenus ! Bon, allez, en route pour d'autres textes !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La pluie gouttait le long des feuilles des arbres et faisait tinter les pavés clairs en un tapement discret. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'interrompre, ce son, si clair et en même temps si frêle, comme susceptible d'être tué dans l'œuf. La musique du ciel qui pleurait était pourtant ignorée par tous ceux qui pourrait la sentir caresser leur peau et leurs oreilles tant elle était devenue ordinaire.

Ou presque.

Le son de son respirateur créait avec cette pluie fraiche une sorte de dissonance, une fausse note au milieu des tons clairs et purs, mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette prison qu'était cette armure qu'il ne l'entendait plus. La seule mélodie qui lui parvenait, c'était ces minuscules et innombrables gouttes d'eau qui dansaient et martelaient en même temps le métal glacé de son masque, de son casque, de son corps. C'était le seul plaisir éphémère dont il pouvait encore profiter, ce son, car il ne sentirait plus jamais la douceur froide de la pluie sur sa peau brulée. La dernière fois avait été en ce jour funeste dont il ne voulait, ne pouvait plus se souvenir, ce jour où il avait perdu tout ce qui lui importait vraiment. Ce jour-là, la pluie l'avait mordu et gelé jusqu'à la moelle des os, mais il l'avait ignorée, elle comme le froid, enlisé comme il l'était dans la souffrance incendiaire et indicible contre laquelle il luttait, encore aujourd'hui.

Il était étrangement seul dans cette immense allée au milieu du lac. Tous avaient fui devant sa silhouette menaçante comme auréolée de ténèbres vivantes. Les parents avaient emmené leurs enfants, les amis avaient battu en retraite, les amoureux avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou. Même les flammes dans les vasques bordant l'allée semblaient prêtes à s'éteindre, tant, semblait-il, sous la force tranquille de la pluie que de par la présence de ce spectre de chair et de métal.

Mais Vador n'aurait pu s'en ficher davantage.

Non. Son regard insectoïde était totalement concentré vers la forme imposante, mais délicate à la fois, du mausolée flanqué de hautes colonnes et de statues représentant les déesses gardiennes de Naboo. Ces dernières, tête haute et regard lointain, tendaient leurs lances vers le ciel, comme pour le défier de faire tomber ses larmes sur le lieu qu'elles gardaient si fidèlement. Leurs traits ciselés et apparemment sans âge ne permettaient cependant pas d'effacer la douleur et le chagrin qui régnaient sur ces lieux.

Ces émotions résonnaient dans la Force avec une telle puissance que Vador eut fugacement l'impression de ressentir des vibrations de tristesse provenant de tout le peuple de cette planète. Cette planète si belle et en même temps berceau de tant de souvenirs déchirants.

Ça le brulait, ces sentiments, ces émotions, à présent indignes de lui, censés appartenir à un homme mort, mais impossible à effacer. Sa mémoire était un maelstrom sans fin de mort, de souffrance, de flammes et de haine, mais aussi des traces fugaces de joie, d'amitié…

D'amour.

Il ferma les yeux derrière son masque en retenant ce qu'il refusait reconnaitre comme étant des larmes, et derrière le voile de ses paupières flotta le fantôme d'un sourire solaire, de boucles sombres, d'un ventre arrondi par le bonheur et l'espérance d'un futur lumineux…

Ce bâtiment, ce mausolée, ne _lui_ ressemblait pas. Il ne _la_ retrouvait pas dans ces courbes, cette coupole et ces lignes, marques architecturales si distinctives de cette planète qu'il haïssait à présent autant qu'il l'avait aimée.

Que faisait-il ici, d'ailleurs ? N'avait-il pas autre chose à faire ? Il aurait dû enterrer le passé, s'en détourner comme on le ferait de quelque chose que l'on souhaite ardemment oublier. Les jours, les semaines, les mois s'étaient pourtant écoulés aussi lentement que la course interminable des soleils de Tatooine, et il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Il n'arrivait pas à _l_ 'oublier.

Parfois, ses souvenirs étaient si brûlants de haine à _son_ égard qu'il en devenait infernal, et envoyait à la mort quiconque avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Alors il se réfugiait dans les ombres rassurantes du Côté Obscur, en enveloppait son âme meurtrie et déchirée comme dans un linceul et n'en ressortait pas avant plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Car cette flamme de haine était immédiatement mouchée par la coquille vide qui lui servait de cœur brisé, ne servant qu'à le faire survivre au jour le jour tout en lui rappelant qu'il ne s'était agi que d'une erreur de _sa_ part, et que _sa_ trahison n'avait certainement pas valu qu'il lève la main contre _elle_.

Et par sa faute, la mort les lui avait pris, _elle_ et leur enfant, comme ses cauchemars l'avaient prédit.

Parfois, ce qui remontait à la surface étaient des fragments de joie et de rires, de bonheur et d'adoration, et ces souvenirs-là étaient encore plus douloureux pour lui que s'il avait replongé dans la lave bouillonnante de Mustafar. Dans ces moments-là, l'agonie était telle qu'il pensait bien se briser en mille morceaux, ou voir son cœur se faire arracher de sa poitrine pour être réduit en cendres. Alors il se réfugiait encore davantage dans les vapeurs lourdes et vénéneuses du Côté Obscur, pour oublier, pour se focaliser sur son objectif du moment.

Souvent, cela marchait.

Pas tout le temps.

Sa souffrance semblait sans fin, et nourrissait en même temps les ténèbres qui chaque jour fleurissaient plus glorieusement qu'avant. Là où il y avait autrefois de la lumière, l'obscurité régnait désormais d'une main de fer, parce que l'unique personne susceptible de le guider hors du noir avait vu son étincelle de vie être mouchée par sa main.

Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Rien que des souvenirs brisés, un grand vide.

Et la souffrance.

Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il s'était approché des marches menant au mausolée. Ses lourdes bottes noires l'avaient amené, semblait-il, au pied de la pierre angulaire de son passé, à l'entrée du dernier lieu de repos de ce qui avait permis à Anakin Skywalker de respirer, de sourire, de se mouvoir…

De vivre.

Autour de lui, les gouttes de pluies faisaient encore crépiter la pierre et les murs, et il crut, l'espace d'un instant, entendre le murmure indistinct de quelque entité immatérielle attirée par le chagrin qui demeurait en ces lieux. Sa cape elle-même était alourdie par l'averse, comme pour le clouer au sol et l'empêcher d'approcher les portes gravées et closes qui le jugeaient sans le voir.

C'est sur ces portes que Vador garda les yeux fixés tandis qu'il levait la première jambe bionique pour la poser sur la première marche. Il y en avait huit, larges et taillées assez bas, avant d'arriver jusqu'aux portes. Huit marches qui paraissaient aussi insurmontables que s'il s'était agi des plus hautes montagnes.

La première…

« _Est-ce que t'es un ange ?_ »

La seconde…

« _Anakin ? C'est fou ce que tu as grandi !_ »

La troisième…

« _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme…_ »

La quatrième…

« _Je t'accepte et te chéris, maintenant et à jamais…_ »

La cinquième…

« _Ani… Je suis enceinte…_ »

La sixième…

« _Je ne mourrai pas en donnant la vie…_ »

La septième…

« _…_ _Tu me brises le cœur ! Je t'aime, mais tu t'aventures sur un chemin que je ne peux pas suivre…_ »

…

La huitième…

« _Elle était vivante, je l'ai sentie !_ »

…

La neuvième…

Vador chancela légèrement avant de finalement poser le pied sur l'unique et large dalle qui précédait les portes closes, telles les paupières fermées d'un visage figé pour toujours dans le temps, dans l'instant.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi sur le perron, sans bouger ? Celui qui était à présent plus une machine qu'un homme n'aurait su le dire. Une minute, une éternité ? Le temps que la pluie n'en finisse plus de tomber ou que le vent s'épuise à chasser en vain les volutes de tristesse accrochées au mausolée comme autant d'étendards déchirés par la défaite face au destin ?

Il avait voulu en changer le cours, de ce destin, mais au final, il n'avait fait que précipiter l'avenir qu'il redoutait le plus. Loin de se plier à sa volonté, le destin l'avait incité à écouter les paroles empoisonnées du Côté Obscur, et cela lui avait coûté plus qu'il n'était prêt à payer…

Sa main gantée se posa sur le métal argenté des portes sans faiblir, mais son bras aurait-il été de chair qu'il aurait tremblé à la façon d'une feuille soumise à la tourmente des vents de Kamino. Puis avant de songer à renoncer, Vador poussa les portes, faisant entrer dans la petite pièce qui se découvrit à sa vue un méli-mélo de gouttes assombrissant les petites dalles intérieures encore sèches. Lorsqu'il referma les portes dans son dos, afin de ne pas être dérangé, le tintement de l'averse fut repoussé au-dehors, laissant un homme déchiré par le chagrin seul avec le grand socle de marbre frappé des armoiries de Naboo qui s'élevait au centre de la pièce décorée de fleurs pourpres. La seule lumière des lieux provenait d'un vitrail délicat sur lequel les couleurs de la vie auréolaient d'une gloire lumineuse les traits doux d'une femme à la beauté sereine.

Quelqu'un qui aurait observé le Seigneur noir des Sith gravir les marches du mausolée de Padmé Amidala avec tant de difficultés avant de s'y enfermer avec son occupante aurait pu constater qu'un jour et une nuit passèrent sans que Vador n'en ressorte. Et pendant ce temps-là, toujours la pluie tombait, comme une litanie silencieuse à la fois éphémère et éternelle.

Lorsqu'il sortit finalement, il pleuvait encore, mais Vador l'ignora, cette fois-ci. Pas une seule fois il ne se retourna, malgré son cœur peut-être encore plus vide qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas oublier, mais il le devait. Il n'était plus Anakin. Cette part de lui reposait définitivement aux côtés de celle qu'il avait aimé plus que la vie même, et de leur enfant à jamais à naitre.

C'est bien un Sith qui remonta l'allée au milieu du lac, son pas sûr et puissant martelant le sol avec la conviction du Côté Obscur, prêt à porter la volonté de son maitre jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie.

Et à son passage, les soupirs de l'eau se mêlaient, semblait-il, aux pleurs d'une femme au lointain…

* * *

 **... La joie !**

 **Non, plus sérieusement, vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'était court, mais je me suis donné le défi de l'écrire en une journée (pendant les cours... Oups !).**

 **Le mausolée est une description de cette très belle illustration représentant Vador devant le tombeau de Padmé, surmonté d'un vitrail de la défunte sénatrice. Si vous voyez pas, cherchez juste " _Padme's mausoleum_ ", vous allez trouver tout de suite ;)**

 **Concernant cet OS, considérez le comme allant de pair avec " _Dernier soupir_ " déjà disponible dans la section Star Wars, mais vous êtes pas obligés, hein ! Je traduirai peut-être en anglais si j'ai le temps... :')**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Lereniel**


End file.
